In order to put markings on roads, streets, pavement, or other ground surfaces, paint, thermo-set, tape, or thermoplastic can be applied to the surface. With respect to paint, generally, it comprises three main components: pigments, resins or binders, and water or solvents. In some cases, other materials can be included in the paint mix such as glass beads for retroreflectivity. Pigments are typically ground material that presents colors or shades when light is reflected off them. Resins or binders are generally used to adhere the constituents of the paint and bind the paint to the surface. Resins for solvent-based paints can include, for example, oil (referred to as oil-based paint). Resins for water-based paints can include, for example, polyvinyl acetate latex (PVA) or methyl-methacrylate (MMA). The pigments and resins are mixed with water for water-based paints and with solvents for solvent-based paints; solvents can be, for example, methanol, methylene chloride, and acetone. Due to environmental concerns, various jurisdictions are severely restricting the application of oil-based paints on ground surfaces.